Good Ol' Magix!
is a Japanese adventure-fantasy magical girl anime based on Good Ol' Magic by Stella McDonnell, being created by TBD. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and it airs on since December 16th, 2019. An English dub is produced by and it will premiere on WB Kids on June 18th, 2020. Synopsis Set in the mystical New Titania, Charlotte Painex, her best friend Maria, her rival Willow and her extremely goofy friend Ryous head to explore New Titania. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a rather TBD teenage witch who travels across New Titania to keep TBD. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - Charlotte's pet flyst who TBD. *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - Charlotte's tomboyish best friend/girlfriend who usually TBD. *'Willow Wolfe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a rude and spoiled werewolf girl who TBD. *'Ryous' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a mischievous elf who TBD. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - the TBD headmaster of the Tattoous Academy who is TBD. **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Peter Lurie) - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - TBD *'Ghostly Jack' (voived by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Andrew Vampe' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'Daisuke Harada' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Marionette Pete' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Evie Fae' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Connor Taur' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Donna Catt' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Kaity Painex (née Lars)' (voiced by Wendee Lee) - TBD *'Sheriff Kim Baxter' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD * ''Anime''-exclusive *'Kristoff Apa' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'female' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'male' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Iron Emperor' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Lily Jade/Darklia' (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - TBD ***'Griffinface' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Troy Baker and Erica Lindbeck, respectively) - TBD *'Butch and Cassie Jaxon' (voiced by Kirk Thornton and Michelle Ruff, respectively) - TBD **'Bonnie Jaxon' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'The Anti-Magic Club', consisting of: **'Rick Packer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Jessie Morris' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Hank Fannon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Trisha Summers' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Necromus' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Shada' (voiced by Marisha Ray) - TBD **'Rogue' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'El Skelé' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD **'Luna' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Darkchar' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD ''Anime''-exclusive *'Blackstar Academy', consisting of: **'Angelica Deviline' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - the cruel headmaster of Blackstar Academy who is out to TBD. **'student, female, oni' (voiced by Caitlin Glass) - TBD ** *'Hiss' (voiced by Lex Lang) - TBD *'female' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Arcs #''First Spark Arc'' (Ep. 1-7) #''TBD'' (Ep. 8-15) #''TBD'' (Ep. 16-24) #''Two Academies Tournament Arc'' (Ep. 25-32) # # Trivia *The series is non-canon to the Prime continuity and has minimum involvement from Stella on it, since it's produced in Japan, although she confirmed that it's part of the series' multiverse. *The creator claimed that he was inspired by shōnen mangas as Magix! plays a bunch of their tropes straight. Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Madhouse Category:Viz Media Category:Fuji Television Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:TV-PG Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas